bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshito "Yoshi" Tanaka
"He has showed you, O man, what is good. And what does the LORD require of you? To act justly and to ''love mercy and to walk humbly with your God. " -Mic 6:8 (Yoshi's favorite scripture verse)'' History Yoshi was lonely from the time he came into the Rukongai as a child. Luckily for him, he found a friend early on. His name was Ashi Nakamura, the now-5th seat of his squad. They had many adventures throughout the years, but once Yoshi opted to enter the Academy, they went their separate ways. He entered into the academy at the average age and progressed relatively quickly. He was praised highly for his Kido skills, being able to use hado as high as Haien and bakudo as high as Tsuriboishi by the end of his first year. His zanjutsu was on par with most others, but his hakuda was dissapointingly low. It was at the end of that first year that Yoshi decided to work on long range fighting. That train of thought eventually led him to start using kido in less-than-conventional ways, like using Tenran to launch himself in the air or catapulting his Haien using Tsuriboshi to increase velocity and force. When he graduated, he repaid his debt to Ukitake by entering his squad. By the time Ukitake resigned, Yoshi had made it to fourth seat. He remained that way during Bveress's reign as Captain, before he defected and Hinata took over. He was promoted to third seat and became fiercely loyal to his former subordinate. After being cheated on and left by Azumi Haruko, Yoshi went a bit insane. He occupied his time making odd little trinkets in his quarters, not seeing the light of day for weeks. And when he did step outside, many feared for his already fragile sanity. While trying to avoid Azumi and her new boyfriend Drake Soñoliento, Yoshi met the fifth seat of Squad 1, Yusako Tsukiko. Insisting on being called "Tsuki", she invited Yoshi to be her date for a night at a sushi joint in Karakura Town. Their relationship blossomed after that, and they eventually fled the Soul Society after threats of a civil war. They currently live in Karakura with Tsuki's orphans. They opened and currently operate a small shop which welcomes all races. Zanpakuto Kami no Sabaki (God's Judgement) When unreleased, Yoshi keeps Kami no Sabaki in its golden sheath behind his back (like Soi Fon). It resembles a nodachi with a bright yellow handle. Its release command is Sabaku (Judge). When releasing, Yoshi puts one palm on the tip of his blade and the other on the pommel of its handle. He pushes his palms together, and his sword is reduced to a small ball of white-gold reiatsu. It floats over his head and morphs into a large, golden battleaxe. Yoshi can wield Kami no Sabaki with ease, spinning it behind his back and over his head with little effort despite its size. Zanpakuto Spirit Kami no Sabaki manifests itself as an elderly, priest-like man. Whenever he appears, he continues to lecture Yoshi about his various "sins." He may appear as a stern, stubborn, old man, but he truly cares for his master. His lessons and lectures are his attempts to make Yoshi a better person and more in-tune with his faith. Kami no Sabaki tends to take a more active role when released in combat, entering into Yoshi's mind and influences his thoughts and actions. This has stopped this recently, and they are on their way to a better relationship. Abilities '''Ability 1: Toku (Virtue) When Kami no Sabaki makes contact with flesh, a cross-shaped marker appears on the afflicted area. After shouting one of four words (Juatice, Prudence, Temperance, and Fortitude in order of strength), Yoshi can fire a reishi arrow with a swing of his axe. With some effort, the arrow can be guided towards the marker for additional damage. There is no guarantee that it will hit, since it takes a fair effort to guide an arrow. Only one arrow can be guided at once, and only four markers can be placed. Once four arrows have been guided, all markers disappear and the guiding technique cannot be used again in that battle. Ability 2: Seinaru Kainyu (Divine Intervention) Yoshi can summon a large volley of unguided arrows at once to pelt a general area of 50 meters in front of him. This takes a huge toll, and can only be used once in Shikai. Statistics ' AD-0' Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Needs updating Category:Haruko Clan